Friendly Competition?
by onewritinggirl
Summary: Just as the title says. Another day, another crime scene, but with a twist. My first castle fic!


_**(reposted, I just edited a few things that you guys pointed out, thank you for helping. : )**_

_**Authors Note: My first Castle fic ever, I l would love it you guys would review, and if you see any errors please let me know, I am currently Beta-less.**_

_**Disclaimer: Duh, If I owned Castle why would I be on here writing fics instead of new episodes?**_

_**Disclaimer 2: I also do no own Tekken, I also suck at the game.**_

_**That's all for now. : )**_

"Castle, I swear if you take one more step towards that arcade, I will break your arms off, thereby making it impossible to play the games!"

"Come on Beccckketttttt,' Castle whined in response, 'Tell me that is not the coolest game room you've ever seen, look it even has, oh my god, is that?" Castle trailed off as he started heading for the door again.

"Castle, crime scene, that way." Beckett voiced while sticking an arm out successfully cutting off his path to said arcade.

"Fine,' Castle held up his hands in mock surrender, 'But I think you're just scared that I could totally take you in a game of Tekken."

"Uhuh." Was the curt response he got as Beckett walked up to the front desk.

"I apologize for him, he usually doesn't come along but the babysitter wasn't available this morning." Beckett relayed to the manager while glaring pointedly at Castle.

"Oh, hahahaha, oh stop you're killing me." Castle retorted sarcastically while doubling over in fake laughter and pretending to wipe at his eyes, only to straighten up seconds later to manage a face of annoyance towards Beckett.

She glared up at him with a bemused expression while trying desperately not to laugh at his pun.

"What?' Castle asked innocently, 'Wrong choice of words?"

He was met with an affirmative nod as she converted into Detective mode and turned back to the manager. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett NYPD,' she disclosed as she not so surreptitiously revealed her badge, 'I need to get a copy of all of your surveillance videos from last night between 11 and around 4 o'clock this morning."

"Of course, I'll be right back." He replied before leaving to do so.

"So detective, how about that game while we wait?" Castle inquired while turning to her after the manager hurried off.

"Ha, Yeah right!"

"Scared you'll lose?"

"Oh, I highly doubt that, I just don't want to see you cry like a girl when you lose."

"Is that a threat" Castle riposted while taking another step closer to Beckett.

"You bet it is." She guaranteed while positioning herself just inches from Castle's face, which with her heels on, they were almost eye to eye.

"Speaking of bets let's make this interesting, loser buys the other dinner tonight."

"Alright Castle but just so you know, I'm a huge fan of lobster."

"To bad you'll be buying."

"Why don't you stop trash talking then and lead the way."

"Oh no, I'm much too chivalrous, ladies first.' He replied while gesturing overdramatically with his arm towards the game room. Castle followed close behind Beckett as they walked up to the game, 'Best 3 out of 5?"

"You really need five tries at beat me?"

"No, I'd just feel bad beating you after two." He responded while dropping enough quarters in the machine.

"Bring it… kitten." Beckett snarkily replied with an evil gleam in her eye while Castle looked at her with a shocked expression. "Oh, ha, huh.' He chorted, 'It's on, like fingerprints on a body, usually, wait, that analogy didn't work as well as I thought it would."

"Wow, for a writer you think you would be more innovative."

"You wound me detective."

The game was filled with cheating and trash talking as they battled their way to a 2-2 tie. Ryan and Esposito entered to find the duo on their last game. "Oh my god,' Ryan exclaimed, 'I think I'm hallucinating is Beckett actually playing a video game?"

"Against Castle none the less, do you know how long we've been looking for you two?" Esposito rebuted.

"Not now!" The pair admonished, both too involved in the game.

Ryan and Esposito watched on with interest until Beckett landed the final kick to K.O Castle's character.

"Well would you look at that, I believe I just won." Beckett bragged as she fist pumped for emphasis. While Castle just shook his head in defeat.

"Little tip for next time bro,' Esposito pointed out, 'Never, ever, challenge the Beckett." Beckett just smirked as she high fived him and then Ryan.

As the group started walking back to the front desk, Castle broke the silence, "You know what this means though?" Effectively stopping Beckett as the other two walked on.

"Yeah, that you just got your butt kicked by a girl, being me of course which means I own bragging rights."

"No this means, since I'm paying, I get to choose the location of our date tonight." Castle stated as a smooth smirk graced his features.

"We didn't say it was a date Castle."

"Unspoken agreement, Kate, I know you were thinking it." Castle winked as he sauntered away leaving a shell shocked detective in his wake.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading guys;_**

**_much love, Anna Lee._**


End file.
